


human error

by Shinkirou



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breaking and Entering, Developing Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:49:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkirou/pseuds/Shinkirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistakes happen... Though, well, breaking into a stranger's apartment by accident while drunk might be a bit more than a 'mistake'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “i accidentally broke into your house/apartment because my friend lives next door to you and i was in the area, drunk, and i thought i was climbing into the right window and falling asleep on the right couch (and i did wonder when my friend got two cats but i didn’t question it) so now i’m hungover and shirtless in your living room so um hi howya doin” au [[credit](http://tickatocka.tumblr.com/post/85456038831/i-really-want-an-i-accidentally-broke-into-your)]
> 
> I have too many multi-chaptered things on the go now. sobs. but I wasn't going to finish anything else in time today, so...

About the last thing Munakata's expecting when he gets off from work and finally gets home in the wee hours of the morning is a _complete stranger_ passed out on his couch.

His first instinct, naturally, is to call the police, but the fact that the stranger is in fact asleep, shirtless, and the fact that the reek of alcohol from him is quite pungent makes Munakata feel like this isn't really something crime based. Still, that doesn't mean he's willing to deal with this, so he throws a shoe at the sleeping man's head. It connects with a satisfying noise. " _Who are you?!_ "

The redhead startles awake and groans, clearly miserable, and it takes him a moment to glance up. "Wha...?" His eyes are barely open, and his expression is a grimace, but when he sees Munakata standing there, he just blinks, "... Who're you?"

Munakata sighs. Right, okay, just some random drunkard who... Seems to have taken his window to get in here. "That's what I asked you. This is _my_ home, you know?"

The redhead just stares uncomprehendingly at him for a few seconds before the words seem to process. "Oh, shit." He attempts to move, looking pained and grumbling to himself; then, louder, "Sorry. Thought this was my friend's place."

Well, at least it doesn't seem like the stranger's intending on hurting him or anything, so Munakata relaxes a bit. "That doesn't tell me your name."

He winces, but answers nonetheless, "Suoh Mikoto."

The name sounds... Vaguely familiar, somehow, but Munakata can't quite place it. Instead he merely nods to himself. "Right, well, Suoh, as much as I enjoyed nearly taking a heart-attack from seeing a stranger passed out on my couch after getting home from a long night shift at my job, may I suggest you call that friend of yours? They're probably worried about you, if you were supposed to be somewhere else."

Suoh looks a bit surprised at that, "Thought you'd tell me to get the fuck out."

Munakata tilts his head with a gentle shrug, "That too. But you can call your friend first, in case they can pick you up."

Suoh just nods, fishing in his pants pockets. He scowls a little, though, apparently not finding his phone, because soon enough he's looking around the room and between the couch cushions. Munakata leaves him to it, no longer concerned with his presence, and merely heads to the kitchen. He supposes that could have gone worse - at least Suoh had already apologized and was looking for his phone to get out of here, not protesting or anything. Not that Munakata expected otherwise, but rather that it really did seem to be a mistake and not some crime.

He grabs a glass of water, then hesitates a moment before pouring one for Suoh as well, grabbing some painkillers for him as well. He steps back out into the living room to see Suoh petting one of his cats as he grumbles at his phone, though he glances back at Munakata when he re-enters the room. "It's dead."

Munakata glances at the phone in Suoh's hand, noting the way the screen is indeed displaying the 'please charge' screen, and hands the glass of water and bottle of pills to him. "I see... You can borrow mine, then, but it's dead as well, so it'll have to charge a bit. Here; for now, take these."

Suoh doesn't hesitate to take the pills and water, downing them both and sighing a bit. "Thanks. Never got your name."

"Munakata Reishi," he responds absently as he pulls out his own phone to set on the charger, "and who's house did you think this was?"

"A friend of mine-- Kusanagi Izumo's."

Ah, so that's where he'd heard the name 'Suoh Mikoto' before. "Oh, then you're not far off. He's my next door neighbor." He gestures to the right, pointing in the direction of Kusanagi's room, and Suoh's eyes follow.

It takes a moment, but he stops petting Munakata's cat and stands, "Huh. Then I'll go see if he's home so I can get out of your hair."

Munakata nods absently, scooping up his cat when it comes meowing at him. "Alright. Ah, you... Might want to put on your shirt, though." In all honesty, now that he's aware Suoh's not some criminal, just someone who broke into the wrong home in a drunken stupor, he can't really deny he's enjoying the view. Suoh's not exactly unattractive. But it's not like he's about to bring that up, and either way, he's pretty sure Suoh shouldn't just be roaming around half naked.

Suoh blinks at him, then nods and looks around again. Come to think of it, Munakata hasn't seen a shirt laying around, either. Had he broken in already shirtless...? Suoh goes to the window and glances around outside, but apparently doesn't see anything. "... Huh. Whatever. Don't need it anyway if he's only next door."

That's an awfully casual attitude. Munakata sets his cat down and waves a hand to get Suoh to stop, "You can borrow one of mine. Just give it back to Kusanagi when you can."

Suoh looks a little bit like he's going to protest, so Munakata just slips into his bedroom before any words leave Suoh's mouth, grabbing one of the very few baggy t-shirts he has and heading back out, handing it to Suoh. "There." 

Suoh sighs, but takes the article of clothing, tugging it over his head. Munakata tries not to watch those muscles, but fails, glancing away only when Suoh's head pushes up through the neck hole. He does a brief glance-over, just to make sure it fits, then nods, satisfied. Suoh seems fine with it as well - or at least as much as he can be while being reluctant to take it in the first place - then nods to Munakata. "Thanks again. Sorry for the scare, and thanks for not calling the cops."

Munakata shrugs gently. "No offense, but you kind of reek of alcohol. Considering everything in my house is still... Mostly undisturbed, I didn't particularly think it was an intentional crime."

Suoh grimaces at that, but nods. "Guesso. I'll bring back your shirt sometime."

Munakata wants to repeat that he can just leave it with Kusanagi, but Suoh just waves him off. Munakata rolls his eyes, but he doesn't argue any further, figuring it's a waste of time, "Alright, fine. Be careful. And you can come back here if Kusanagi isn't home and use my phone once it's charged enough to call him."

Suoh nods, but doesn't seem terribly concerned. He goes to the next condo down, Munakata watching him as he knocks on the door. To his relief, Kusanagi does open it -- and immediately punches Suoh on the head and chews him out for 'making them worry like that'. Suoh grumbles and explains what happened, and Kusanagi glances curiously over at Munakata, who waves to him in a polite manner before shutting the door on the both of them. Suoh's where he's supposed to be, so it doesn't really have anything to do with him anymore.

... Though, come to think of it, couldn't Suoh just borrow Kusanagi's clothes instead, now that he's with him?

Well, in the end Munakata supposes it doesn't really matter. Honestly, he's _exhausted_ , and it's still incredibly early in the morning, so he'd like to sleep more than anything. He clicks the lock on his door into place - then the ones on the window which he'd _thought_ were locked, but apparently not since Suoh got in - makes sure his cats have food in their bowls, then goes to his bedroom to get changed and collapse into bed. He has another shift in the evening, so he needs what rest he can get. 

Thankfully, sleep comes easily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An outing, of sorts.

He wakes several hours later to knocking at his door. Sleepily, he looks at the clock, thankful that at least it's almost time for him to get up anyway. "One second!" He doesn't know who it is, but it's rude to leave them just standing there, so he drags himself out of bed and goes to open the door. 

Suoh's standing there. "... Did I wake you?"

Munakata stares at him for a few seconds, then sighs before nodding. "Yes, but it's alright, I have to be up soon anyway. What brings you?" Suoh hands his shirt back over, and Munakata takes it without really paying it much attention. "Thank you... But you really could have just left it with Kusanagi." 

Suoh shakes his head, then scratches the back of his neck. "Nah... Wanted to apologize again for breaking into your place. Thought I'd offer to take you to lunch or something to help make it up to you."

Munakata glances over at the clock. It _is_ close to noon, and he doesn't really have a plan for lunch today... But then again, he isn't sure Suoh means today. Besides that, does he really want to go to lunch with the man who unintentionally broke into his home? Well... Suoh didn't mean it, plus he seems genuinely sorry, and Kusanagi's mentioned him in passing before as a close friend. Surely he can't always be _that_ bad. Perhaps it would be nice to have another friend. So he looks back to Suoh, curious, "... Today?"

Suoh shrugs. "Whenever. Today's fine, yeah, if you don't have other plans..."

Munakata shakes his head, "I'm free today. Just give me a few minutes to get changed - here, come in." He steps aside to let Suoh in again, shutting the door behind him, "I won't be long."

Suoh nods, then crouches as the same cat from before comes around the corner, meowing at him. "... What's the cat's name?"

Munakata glances down, "Oh, that one is Kuro-kun. I have another cat named Tenrou-kun, but he's probably hiding under my bed. He doesn't like strangers." Come to think of it, he hadn't really seen Tenrou since before he'd stumbled across Suoh... He's probably quite grumpy by now. "Actually, I'm surprised that Kuro-kun didn't attack you when you stumbled in here last night."

Suoh glances up at him, curious, one hand scratching behind Kuro's ears. "Huh? He a guard-cat or something?"

That makes Munakata chuckle a little, but he nods. "Something like that. He's quite the hunter, and he always seems on-guard around strangers, so I wouldn't have been surprised if he clawed you after you passed out."

Suoh shrugs, but also grins just a little, "Maybe he likes me."

Munakata hums, "Perhaps. He certainly doesn't seem to mind you now, at least." Then he smirks in return, "But you've only won over one of them, so don't get too confident yet."

Suoh snickers. "Mm, fair enough."

With that, Munakata goes to get changed quickly, deciding that jeans and a simple black turtleneck are fine for this. He'll grab a jacket on the way out. He spots Tenrou on the far side of his bed and pets him briefly to soothe him, then slides his wallet into his back pocket and steps back out, gently nudging Suoh out of the way of his closet to grab his jacket. "Tenrou-kun is hiding from you, as expected."

Suoh feigns disappointment, frowning, making Munakata chuckle quietly as he pulls on his boots. "Geez. After I made such a good first impression and everything." He stands after patting Kuro's back gently once Munakata's done with his boots, "You ready?"

Munakata nods, fixing his glasses and hair briefly before gesturing for Suoh to head out first. He locks up behind them then turns to Suoh again, "Where are we going?"

Suoh shrugs, "Hadn't thought that far. Wasn't sure you'd even agree, or if it'd even be today."

"Fair enough." Munakata hums in thought, "I know there are a few cafés nearby..." He's also been to Kusanagi's bar a few times, and that would also be a perfectly fine choice, "And Kusanagi's bar, of course."

Suoh tilts his head in acknowledgment, his expression seemingly thoughtful. As if he's not only thinking about their food options. "Up to you."

"Oh, is that so? Then, the bar is fine." He doesn't want to force Suoh to take him anywhere he might not like, and he figures they've probably both been there enough that Suoh knows he can eat something there. Plus the prices are reasonable, and it's not like he intends on making Suoh pay for a drink for him or anything. 

With that decided, they head off on foot; it's not far enough to warrant a drive, and it's a nice day out, if just a little on the chilly side. Nothing harsh enough to justify taking Munakata's car, and of course he doesn't know if Suoh even has some sort of transportation of his own. They're mostly quiet on the walk, though Munakata doesn't find it particularly awkward - but then again, he's not always the best judge of these things. But Suoh doesn't seem to be bothered by it either, so Munakata's content to just walk along in silence until Suoh speaks up. "... Sorry again about this morning."

Munakata shrugs gently, "It's alright. I won't lie, you _did_ give me quite a scare, but as I mentioned earlier, I figured it wasn't an intentional crime. If it was, it certainly wasn't a well thought-out one..."

Suoh scoffs quietly, "That's true. And just so you know, I'm not usually like that."

That makes Munakata tilt his head to glance over at Suoh, curious, "Okay...?" Why is he telling Munakata that, exactly?

For a few moments, Suoh doesn't continue, and Munakata wonders if the conversation is over, but then Suoh speaks up again. "Izumo was making a new drink menu, so I was told to help him test 'em out..."

Munakata nods slowly. "I see." He's still not sure what that has to do with him, but at least it... Makes sense? Except for one thing. "So then how did you get separated from him and wind up in my living room...?"

Suoh sighs. "I wasn't gonna go over to his place at all. But then he forgot his wallet at the bar and asked me to bring it to him."

Well, that at least explains part of it. "Ah, so you live near the bar then?"

Suoh shakes his head. "Nah. I live _in_ the bar. Which is why it didn't matter that I was completely wasted, since I was just going upstairs and could sleep it off."

Munakata blinks. "... You live in the bar? That's surprising to hear. I wonder why Kusanagi doesn't live there himself, if there's an apartment above it..."

Suoh shrugs. "He had his place before his uncle died, so he didn't feel like movin' back in, since his apartment's not far anyway." 

Munakata nods in understanding, "That makes sense then, I suppose."

Suoh holds the door open for Munakata once they reach the bar, and Kusanagi immediately looks over. "Welco-- oi, Mikoto, I said to take him somewhere nice! ... Not that this place isn't nice, but it's not what I had in mind!"

Suoh makes a vague noise behind Munakata, clearly only for the purpose of getting Kusanagi off his back, but Munakata just raises his hands as if in surrender, trying to keep the peace between them. "Ah, it's alright, this was my choice." 

Kusanagi looks mildly suspicious of that, but then sighs. "Mm... Well, alright. Guess that's fine. C'mon in then." He smiles and pats the bar, obviously meaning for them to come over and sit there. Munakata obliges willingly, and Suoh sits next to him. "Need a menu?"

Munakata tilts his head at Suoh curiously, but he only shakes his head in the negative. Munakata doesn't need one either, so he replies for the both of them, "No thank you. I'll have my usual, please."

Kusanagi nods, then looks at Mikoto... Then scoffs. "You're getting whatever I feel like giving you."

Suoh shrugs ambivalently. "Alright." 

Kusanagi inputs their orders on the computer and then turns back to them, looking curiously between them. Munakata doesn't know Kusanagi well enough to guess what he's thinking, so he only tilts his head in silent question in return. Suoh looks rather spaced-out, seemingly not really paying attention to either one of them... At least, until Kusanagi reaches over the bar and flicks him in the forehead. "Oi, don't just sit there silently when you're treatin' someone to a meal." 

Suoh huffs at him in response, but sighs, "Well, I dunno what he'd wanna talk about."

Munakata can't help but interject despite Kusanagi's clearly-about-to-whack-Suoh-again expression. "That's generally what talking is for, is it not? If you don't know, then ask." A pause. "... If you want to. I suppose you _are_ only doing this out of a sense of obligation for breaking into my apartment."

Suoh winces, presumably at the reminder, but Kusanagi speaks up before Suoh does. "Geez, you said something like that? No wonder you don't have any friends outside of Totsuka and I."

Munakata feels a little bad for getting Suoh into trouble with Kusanagi, but at this point he's fairly certain there's nothing he could say that _wouldn't_. Suoh seems to realize the same thing, judging by the resigned expression on his face, but he looks over at Munakata... Except he doesn't say anything. 

Kusanagi lets out a heavy, exasperated sigh. "Alright, alright, I'll help you out just this once." He looks over to Munakata as well, smiling, "Why don't you two go upstairs? Mikoto's bad with crowds." There's not that many people in the bar, but it isn't _empty_. "Ah, Mikoto lives--"

Munakata nods, smiling so Kusanagi knows he doesn't mean to be rude with the interruption, "He explained already." Munakata isn't sure that anything will be different upstairs from down here, really, but he's willing to give it a shot. Suoh and Totsuka are Kusanagi's best friends, and Munakata already knows Kusanagi and Totsuka fairly well; knowing the third of the trio, so to speak, just seems like it makes sense. Besides, he likes Kusanagi and Totsuka, so if they like Suoh, Munakata can't readily see himself hating him or something. Sure, Suoh had made... Rather a bad first impression, but that could hardly be considered his fault, and he was working on making up for it now, regardless. 

So Munakata simply glances over at Suoh, "Are you okay with that?" He doesn't want to go barging into Suoh's place if Suoh doesn't want him to, after all. Suoh just shrugs indifferently and stands, so Munakata gets up as well, following along behind him. "Thank you, Izumo-san."

Kusanagi waves a dismissive hand, grinning, "Kick his ass if he ignores you." 

Munakata obviously isn't going to do that, but Suoh flips Kusanagi off, and Munakata chuckles under his breath. It seems like these two are really good friends, for them to tease each other like that. Though, well, he gets the feeling that Kusanagi wasn't joking just now... 

Suoh pauses in the kitchen to tell the cook there that they're going upstairs - it's not Totsuka, today, and is instead some auburn haired teenager who seems to brighten the moment he lays eyes on Mikoto. Is that some sort of crush? Munakata can tell that Suoh's completely uninterested in the teen - Yata, apparently - _that way_ , though. Yata chimes that he'll put their meals on the dumbwaiter when they're done, then glances over at Munakata for the first time. He seems fairly disinterested, but Munakata feels the same about him in return, so he simply follows Suoh past the locked doors behind the kitchen up the stairs. It's noticeably quieter up here, and Munakata is silently impressed. It's actually quite well-designed and nicely furnished - probably Kusanagi's tastes - and it seems a comfortable place to stay. 

Suoh leads him over to a couch and sits down at one side, letting Munakata take the other. Almost immediately Suoh's speaking, "... Sorry again for breaking into your place."

Munakata shakes his head, feeling a sense of déjà-vu at this point. "Again, it's alright. You didn't break anything. Tenrou hates you, but that's the worst of it." He suddenly has recollections of throwing a shoe at Suoh's head, though, and scowls, reaching over without thought. "If anything, I should be apologizing too. How's your head? Did I hurt you?" Suoh flinches away from the touch, though, and Munakata's hand falters before he allows it to drop back to his own lap. "Sorry, I suppose I shouldn't just touch you without warning."

Suoh shakes his head slowly. "S'fine. I moved 'cause I have a headache from hell. Probably not the shoe's fault though." A hangover, in other words, from all the drinking. 

Munakata's apologetic all the same, though; he also lowers his voice, mindful now of Suoh's headache. "Well, it can't have helped anything. I'm sorry. You didn't have to take me out today if you're feeling unwell... I can leave, if you like."

Suoh shakes his head. "Nah, doesn't matter. Took some pills earlier, I'm fine." That doesn't really make Munakata feel much better, but Suoh just hums and continues, "I'll be even better when I get something to drink." Suoh's obviously not implying that Munakata should get something, but he stands anyway.

"Then I'll get you a glass of water." Suoh immediately looks like he's going to protest, but Munakata just chuckles at him, "Relax, that's not exactly taxing. It's the least I could do for nearly braining you with a shoe."

"Because I broke into your goddamn apartment..." Suoh grumbles, clearly not wanting to be apologized to, but he seems aware that he can't stop Munakata, because he sighs, resigned.

Munakata goes and fetches a glass from the little kitchen area, filling it with water from the sink before walking back over and handing it to Suoh. "There you go."

Suoh gives him a bit of a bland look, but reaches for it, "Thanks..."

Settling back on the other side of the couch, Munakata finds himself glancing curiously at Suoh out of the corner of his eye. Suoh is, obviously, quiet while he gulps down the water, but then once he sets the empty glass down, he looks at Munakata in return. "Something wrong?"

"No... I suppose I was just curious as to why you seemed so determined to make me think better of you."

Suoh raises a brow at that, then looks... Almost confused. "... Isn't that normal?"

Munakata shrugs. "Not really? What does it matter to you if I think badly of you?"

Suoh seems to consider that, but then shrugs in response, "Well, you're friends with my friends too..."

"That doesn't mean you and I have to get along. We've managed this long without ever even meeting each other, you know. We could have just gone our separate ways again and continued to not see each other."

"... Guess so. Then, I guess I just didn't want you to."

Munakata hums absently to that, but he supposes that answer will suffice. Even if it's rather a cop-out. Thankfully, they're both saved from further discussion when the light over by the dumbwaiter flicks on. Munakata can hear it moving, so their food must be on it, and with that in mind he gets up. Suoh does too, but Munakata doesn't try to stop him - there'll probably be two trays, so they can each carry their own.

He's not wrong, and once Suoh moves his out of the way, Munakata grabs his own and follows him back to the couch, though he hesitates to sit. "... Is it really alright to eat on the couch?"

Suoh nods lazily, "Yup."

It's not really a habit Munakata has, but he sits down on his side again and gives a word of thanks for the food before he eats. They lapse into silence, and while it would probably feel stiflingly awkward if there was a third person in the room, Munakata's somewhat oblivious to that, and he doesn't think Suoh feels awkward either. 

Once he's finished eating, Munakata stands and brings his tray back over to the dumbwaiter and leaves it there to wait for Suoh's tray to join it. "Well, I hate to eat and leave, but I'm afraid I should be headed back to my apartment to get ready for work..." 

Suoh looks over to him, then stands, setting his own tray on the coffee table. Munakata decides it's not worth the fuss to point out that he could just bring it over, and has to bite the inside of his cheek when Suoh comes towards him. Really, how lazy...! 

To his surprise, Suoh reaches next to him and grabs his jacket. "Alright."

The realization of what Suoh's doing makes him shake his head gently, "Ah... You don't have to walk me back."

Suoh tilts his head. "Can I?"

"... Well, I can't really stop you..."

"Would you hate it if I did?"

Munakata's a little confused by the question, but shakes his head. "No."

Suoh nods, as if affirming it to himself. "Then, I want to."

Munakata doesn't understand where that desire came from - it's not like they have plans to see one another again, Suoh was just paying him back for breaking into his apartment, so... Why does he want to? His perplexity must show on his face, because Suoh frowns slightly. "... What?"

"I just don't understand why you want to. You've paid me back now, so..."

Suoh rolls his eyes. "Doesn't mean I'd rather cut ties completely now. You always this pessimistic?"

Munakata pauses in putting his own coat on, tipping his head in thought, "... I didn't see it as being pessimistic, just realistic."

"Then I'll spell it out for you: I'd rather be your friend. Wouldn't mind seeing you again sometime. I'd like to, even."

That actually surprises Munakata, and while Suoh looks somewhat annoyed at his expression, he feels the need to explain, "Well, you haven't really been acting like it..."

Suoh sighs. "... That's fair. Well, then, I'm telling you directly now. It's like Izumo said, I'm no good at this."

Munakata has to chuckle at that, then smiles. "Okay. Then you can see me again sometime. But really, you can stay here and sleep off that headache, I don't need you to walk me back, and I want you to feel better."

Suoh frowns again, and Munakata thinks this time he might be sulking a little, but then he firms up again, "I want to. Unless you say I really _can't,_ then I will."

Well, it's not like Munakata actually objects to Suoh walking him back, he just thinks it's a trip that Suoh doesn't need to take, particularly when he has a headache he should be sleeping off, but if he really wants to, then Munakata won't stop him. "Alright, then you can come."

Suoh seems pleased with that, and son enough they're on their way. Kusanagi glances over when they step into the bar, and Munakata smiles over at him briefly, "Thank you for the meal."

Kusanagi waves a dismissive hand, "Anytime. Next time, make that oaf take you somewhere nicer."

Munakata chuckles when he sees Suoh grumbling under his breath again, "Alright. Tell Totsuka-kun I said hi."

Kusanagi nods, and Munakata steps outside, holding the door open long enough for Suoh to get through, too. "You two must be really good friends."

Suoh shrugs ambivalently. "... Guess so. Known him for a long time."

They chat about how Suoh and Munakata both know Kusanagi and Totsuka for a while, then lapse back into silence until Suoh pulls out a box of cigarettes. "You mind?"

Munakata shakes his head gently, "Not at all."

"Want one?"

Munakata glances at the box, then shakes his head. "No thank you. That brand is a little too strong for my tastes."

Suoh hums, seemingly thoughtful, but doesn't say anything further, just raising the cigarette to his lips and fishing out his lighter. Naturally they fall quiet again, Suoh taking drags and exhaling now and then, and Munakata just walking alongside him.

It's not a terribly far walk, and once they're at Munakata's apartment, he pauses outside of his door even after unlocking it. "... I'm sorry about your head. Thank you for taking me out today, though."

Suoh shrugs, then nods. "Least I could do." There's a weird moment where he pauses and just looks at Munakata's face, and Munakata makes no effort to look away, nor question the gaze, and then Suoh breaks the spell as he fishes something out of his pocket. "... Can I have your number?"

Munakata blinks, but then nods, "Ah, certainly." He takes the phone from Suoh's hand, finding his contacts quickly and adding his own name and number, then texting himself from Suoh's phone so he'll have Suoh's number in return, then hands the device back. "There you go. I can't guarantee I'll answer quickly, as my work hours tend to be erratic and long, but I'll try, so message whenever you like, if you want to."

Suoh nods again, "Alright. You can message me whenever, too. But I let my phone die a lot." So he might be slow to respond, too. Munakata chuckles quietly at that, wondering why Suoh had even bothered getting his number, then, but figures they probably won't talk much anyway.

"Alright. Thank you again for today, Suoh. I'll see you later."

"Yeah... See you." There's that strange feeling again, but after a moment, Suoh turns away and heads back outside. Munakata stares at his own phone for a moment, then steps inside to get ready for work as he'd said. It would be another long day, and it would have been nice to sleep in late... But he'd had a good time, for as quiet as it had been.

Maybe getting to know Suoh will be pleasant after all.


End file.
